sekaionifandomcom-20200215-history
Saeki Saki
Saeki Saki is an Alice from Japan. She is terrified of Alice in Mirrorland syndrome and has difficulty with even basic tasks because of how it affects her. Because of this, she lives her life with the aid of her roommate and best friend, a girl from her high school named Mika. Appearance She is fairly short compared to the rest of the characters, with brown hair that is not colored in in the manga. Mika does her makeup for her. She tends to wear fashionable outfits, although on the first night she is seen barely clothed as she was about to take a bath. She has a tattoo of her ex-boyfriend's face across her back. When looking in the mirror, Saeki sees herself as a horrifying monster. This seems to be the only thing she sees in the mirror, and she is terrified of her reflection because of it. Personality and Backstory Saeki is a very dependent person. In high school she was involved romantically with a gang leader, and seemed to have no hope for a future outside of his control. An underclassman named Mika took interest in her, however, despite all her warnings, and the two began to live together after high school. She became completely dependent on Mika, relying on her to do her makeup and housework, and even requesting her help with taking baths. While Mika sometimes pushed Saeki to do these things herself, it's clear she loved and admired Saeki very much and was happy to help her. Saeki, in turn, cares very deeply about Mika and was devastated upon losing her as a reserve tank, resorting to violence against her Cheshire Devil. Her grief clouds her judgement, and she becomes an easy target. On the fourth night, she is possessed by the fourth world devil and begins attacking her companions while experiencing a hallucination of daily life with Mika. Azuma attacks her to destroy the world devil in order to kill her reserve tanks, leaving Saeki drained of most of her life energy and her Alice abilities. Utou steps in and saves her life with his own life energy, risking it all to save her. After this the two grow very attached to each other. Utou blames himself for Mika's death, as his plan was unwittingly the cause of it, and Saeki blames herself. She soon becomes dependent on him in place of Saeki, while he is happy to fill that role out of his own sense of responsibility and desire to be a hero. They become romantically involved, but the relationship is extremely unhealthy, and by the end of the manga they have broken up for unstated reasons. The relationship was likely doomed to fail from the start and it is unknown whether the two genuinely even had an interest in each other outside of the situation they were in. Trivia * She likes pasta. * According to the description for the fourth world devil, it would seem Saeki has depression. * A brief flashback shows that Saeki was often insulted because of how she latched on to people. In this flashback it's stated that it didn't matter whether they were boys or girls. This could be taken to mean Saeki is bisexual, though it's entirely possible that none of the relationships she had based on dependency had any romantic value for her at all. Either way, she valued her relationships with women on the same level and in the same fashion as she did her two ex-boyfriends. Category:Characters Category:Alice